When She Picked Jacob
by R-COTA
Summary: COMPLETE-The story of when Bella picked Jacob. Happy ending. Only a two-fic. Good for a nice happy buzz.
1. Chapter 1

When She Picked Jacob, Chapter 1

(A/N) Info: Takes place in Eclipse, during the battle. Goes the way I wanted it to go, cause I love Jacob. lol

Warning: Sort of contain spoilers of what actually happened in previous books, and the current. Read with caution.

Big thanks to Stephenie Meyer. Heh

--

All I could feel was Jacob, all around me, as he kissed me fiercely in the clearing that Edward had recently vacated. 'Would you kiss me, Jacob?' I'd asked. His broad lips, so hot in comparison to Edward's stone-y ones, had my entire concentration. My knees were weak from the passion that exuded from him, and I could shiver if I recalled the feeling when he bit my earlobe. His arms were so tightly wrapped around my waist that if I stayed in contact with him, I would surely melt to him. But if I did, it would be willingly. My fingers laced through his hair, my heart pumping a million miles an hour because this was so passionate. Passionate in a way I had never been allowed to be with Edward. Jacob lifted me off the ground easily, to bring me more to his height. I opened my eyes, and I took my lips off of Jacob, and he stared at me, his eyes full of hunger, passion and excitement. His breath was so slow compared to mine. I wondered if I should consider getting fit. He smiled the tiniest of tiny smiles, and I returned it with one of my own, and I pushed my lips softly to his. His hand brushed gently through my hair, and came to rest at my chin. It was the softest and sweetest of kisses. I sighed when our lips parted. Jacob placed me slowly on the ground. It seemed to take forever, and the whole time I stared at his endless eyes, and he at mine. I smiled, and so did he. But when my feet touched the ground, and he let me go, that mask covered his face again, and he was no longer my Jacob.

'You're still going to pick him,' he said sourly. He stood side-on, so he wouldn't have to face me. 'You would have picked me before hand if you weren't.'

I didn't know what to say. I knew now, that I was in love with Jacob. But I loved Edward more. My heart shattered in two at the thought of picking one, and leaving the other. But I couldn't live without Edward. But could I live without Jacob? No. I knew that. It drove me mental just thinking about not having him. I knew that Jacob helped heal my hole when I didn't have Edward, but did Edward heal my hole when I didn't have Jacob? No…he didn't. He just covered it. He shrouded it. He tossed Jacob completely out.

There must have been a serious expression on my face, because Jacob laughed at it. I stared reproachfully at him, and his face mellowed instantly. Jacob's head suddenly twitched to one side, as though he'd heard something.

'You have to go?' I asked. He looked back at me, and nodded. 'Be careful,' I whispered hoarsely. He rolled his eyes, and began to walk away. 'Jake!' I said, hurt.

'I will,' he assured me, sounding like a teenager telling his parents that he will indeed do his homework. He walked quickly out of the clearing, turning back at the edge, and casting my favourite smile at me over his shoulder. I smiled a little as well, tears brimming in my eyes.

'Make sure you come back,' I whispered, But he heard me. He nodded, and sprinted away without a sound. I walked backwards, looking at Seth whose wolf eyes seemed to judge me. I walked back into the tent, waiting for Edward. The flap opened up suddenly, and Edward was behind me before I could register his presence. I turned around slowly, and stared into his hurt eyes.

'Jacob was very excited. He was shouting his thoughts in his head.' Edward's voice was composed, but I heard the pain behind it, and I tried to shut it out. I stared at my feet, heart breaking in two as I stood. Edward's unfairly beautiful face cracked into a face of pain. 'I know that you're going to choose him.' He took a deep breath. 'I understand.' I winced, my heart torn with indecision.

'I don't know who I'm going to pick…I don't want to pick!' I suddenly shouted, tears springing from my eyes. 'Why does it have to be one of the other?? Why can't I be with you, but be friends with Jacob too? It's not fair!'

'Bella,' Edward sighed, 'you can never be just friends with Jacob. He is the one that would be meant for you, if you had never met me. You should know that by now.' He stopped talking, as though to keep talking would cause him pain.

'Edward, go back to the fight,' I said, looking anywhere but at Edward. I felt the tension in the room change.

'Why?' I could almost feel his furious trying, despite his knowledge that he can't, to read my thoughts.

'You should be fighting, not baby-sitting me.'

'Fine,' he snapped. He was gone before I could blink. I dropped to my knees, tears pouring down my face, my hands gripping my shoulders, trying to keep my body from falling apart like it felt it would. The sobs ripped from my throat, louder than I wished, but I couldn't stop them. My mind was screaming with confusion. _Who should I pick??_ I could hardly live without the other, but I don't want to live forever. But I refuse to stay with Edward and get old. But I don't want to pick Jacob for those reasons. I love Jacob, so much it hurts, more than anyone else loves someone…but Edward…

'Argh!' I cried out, my head thrown back, hands at the base of my head. Outside, I heard Seth whimper. I froze, and then dashed outside into the cold, and was rooted to the ground in shock. Seth was surrounded by vampires. My heart did a somersault in fright as I stared at their horrible eyes, so bright red, and they all turned to stare at me, their eyes going brighter as they smelled my blood pulsing hyperactively through my veins. I felt my mouth drop open, but I was too horrified to close it. Seth growled quietly but threateningly. My mind went utterly blank, and yet, it was oddly full. Full…of Jacob. Here I was, about to die, and I was thinking of Jacob. Seth's nose wrinkled as he bared his teeth, staring each vampire down in turn, turning slightly to glare at the ones behind him. One vampire hesitated, looking longingly at me. I could see it thinking it over…'kill the thing that could kill me…or drink…?' I knew it was over the moment I saw the resolve clunk into place. It turned to me, and I felt the cold arms grab mine to keep them in place, and its teeth paused by my neck, and it inhaled. I screamed. Louder than I had ever screamed before, in terror, and in hope that someone would hear me.

In the midst of taking out a vampire, Jacob heard both Bella scream, and Seth frantic thoughts saying "I need help! I've got six vampires here!'

'Sam,' Jacob thought urgently.

'Go.' Sam answered. Jacob wheeled around, his shaggy fur bouncing as he ran at top speed towards Bella, his mind clouded with her face. He was there in a few seconds, and he was met with two scenes. One: Seth surrounded by vampires, a staring contest going on between them, and two: me in the arms of a vampire, about to die. He acted without thinking, and he leapt towards the vampire from the side, his teeth bared, and he aimed for his neck. The vampire let go of me, and focused its deranged eyes onto Jacob.

'No, Jacob…' I whispered, before I dropped to the ground in shock. Jacob threw himself at the vampire again, his teeth breaking off a large portion of its shoulder. The vampire fell over with a smush into the snow. Jacob pounced over him, and tore him into pale, stone-like shreds. His wolf form turned quickly to me, mouth hanging open, breathing in haggardly. He pressed his nose to my cheek, and whimpered. 'Thanks, Jake…' My voice barely worked. The vampire had not harmed me, but I was in such a state. Jacob walked away, and was back in two seconds, in human form with pants on. His strong arms gently pushed themselves underneath me, and he lifted me easily, his eyes searching mine for any pain.

'Did he get you at all?' his voice was hushed.

'No.' I muttered.

'What did you do to her?' a beautiful velvet voice screamed, enraged. Edward's tousled hair appeared in my eye-line. He tried to take me from Jacob.

'I did _nothing_,' Jacob snarled. 'I saved her, and did a lot better at it than you, you filthy bloodsucker!' Jacob strode angrily into the tent, and placed me on the sleeping bag gently. He peered into my eyes, the angry face dissolving. His hands lingered on my face, caressing it. I smiled, my hand taking hold of his. Edward was near me.

'You can leave now, dog.' The way he said the word made it sound like he was swearing.

'I'll leave when she tells me to.'

'Then I guess we're both staying.' Edward's eyes found mine. 'Are you okay, Bella?'

'Yes,' was all I said. Edward seemed a little taken aback by my short reply. I didn't have time to feel bad. I was finally figuring out who I wanted. And it was making me feel sick. I lurched upwards, finding mobility again, and raced out of the tent. I sprinted to the nearest tree, dropped to my knees and felt my stomach heave, but to have nothing happen. I hadn't eaten anything yet. My stomach lurched again, my throat cracking in protest. When it finally stopped, I lay on my side in the cold, wet snow, exhausted and shaking. I felt warm hands pick me up. 'Jacob…' I whispered, as he placed one arm behind my back, and another under my legs. I found myself turning towards him, my hands pressed on his bare chest. I didn't see, but I knew he smiled.

When we walked back into the tent, Edward was fuming, anger rolling off him in waves. Blood would have been rushing to his face if it could. Jacob placed me back on the ground, and I stood by him, not facing Edward. Not even daring. The silence was killing me. I looked at Edward in apprehension, and as soon as I did, his eyes met mine, and his face…his glorious face…lost the anger so quickly, and rapidly turned into anguish. He knew. I looked down at my feet, but I could practically hear the pain coming from him.

'I see.' Edward said. 'I understand.' And he was gone.

I felt so strange. I had left Edward on purpose. He had not left me. I had left him. The obviously lesser of the two, had left the other. What a strange concept. I was no upset. But I wasn't happy. I knew that would come later. I was glad Jacob couldn't read my thoughts either. He was next to me, and we were still in the tent. I felt his lips brush my hair. I smiled and leaned in.

'I've never been so happy,' he said, breaking the comfortable silence. I turned my face to look at his, and almost melted when I saw my favourite smile gracing his lips. I felt the happiness explode in the pit of my stomach, and it was so different to the happiness Edward gave me, but it was so powerful, more so, possibly. He leaned down and kissed me. My hands hooked themselves around his neck, his warm, warm, neck. His heat radiated off him, making me warm also. His hand touched my side, and left a tingle. We broke apart.

'You know what?' I said, pecking his lips again. 'Neither have I.' And it was true. There was none of the pain that Edward, though not intentionally, caused. It was just love and pure happiness. It was a happy ending. It was our happy ending.

-

(A/N) I think this is going to be a short fan fic. Just a couple of chapters. But it's going to be happy. Next one up soon.

-COTA


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N) If you're looking for the story with emotional turmoil, this might not be the best place :)

Warning: This chapter contains a sex scene. Not pornographic, but descriptive.

When She Picked Jacob, Chapter 2

We were at Jacob's house five days after the battle, and Jacob and I had literally not been separated since. We went together everywhere now. Except maybe the bathroom. I smiled wryly, and leaned in to press my lips against Jacob's warm neck. We were lying in his small room on his small bed. He was asleep, so exhausted from the recent activities that he had just collapsed on the bed, shirtless and not even bothering to cover himself up. I studied his face carefully, all lines on his face smoothed, his hair partially covering his face, his broad lips, his strong nose. I wished I could see his eyes. I was tempted to wake him, just to see those beautiful brown eyes. How had I never realized I was in love with him? It seemed so plain now. I reached out my fingers slowly to touch his bare chest, his beautiful brown chest rising and falling gently with his steady breaths. One finger touched lightly on his warm skin. What a contrast to Edward's stone cold skin. I pressed my lips together and pushed my whole hand on his chest ever so gently, trying not to wake him. I dragged it down, over his clearly showing muscles, past his belly button, and then up and around.

'That feels incredible, I hope you know,' Jacob said suddenly. I yelped out in surprise, leaning backwards, almost falling off his bed. He grabbed easily onto my hand, and pulled me back up next to him.

'I didn't mean to wake you,' I whispered, and then I lost my thought slightly as I saw his beautiful eyes. He took my hand gently, pressing the palm of my hand to his. Jacob's brown fingers towered over my pale ones. I suddenly giggled. 'We look so weird together,' I said, 'you're so tall, and I'm so short.' I continued to gaze at our hands pressed together. His lips brushed my cheek.

'I think we look fine together.' Our heads rested together, our fingers still pressing together. 'You know…' Jacob began hesitantly, almost nervously. I waited for him to continue. He sucked in a breath. 'Billy's not home…' I smiled.

'Are you trying to seduce me, Jacob Black?' I turned my head to peer at him. He met my eyes defiantly.

'Yes.' Then his eyes turned questioning. In response, I kissed him forcefully, my tongue licking his bottom lip seductively. I pushed my fingers through his hair, pulling his face close to mine. I could feel the slight surprise in his kissing, but it disappeared quickly, and his arms encircled me. The warmth was incredible. One thing was for sure, I would never be cold again. His hand touched at the base of my shirt, and his fingers pushed underneath the light cotton shirt onto my cool skin. It sent a tingle up my spine. My body suddenly seemed so small under his huge hands. Using one hand to prop himself up, Jacob shifted until I was sitting astride him. I knew that I would barely weigh anything to Jacob. The warmth between my knees made me feel so…hot? Is that the word?

'Jacob,' I breathed urgently, my voice so full of passion. 'I want you.' His eyes widened just slightly, and then calmed into a passionate smile, and he kissed me again, so full of desire. He pushed me gently into the mattress of his bed, supporting his own weight so that he wouldn't crush me. I pulled my shirt off. Jacob paused, as he saw me, bare, except for my bra and pants.

'I love you,' he said. His voice was husky, and low. 'I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I will give up being a werewolf for you. I will do it now, if you want. All I know is, I need to be with you for the rest of my life.'

'I love you to, too, Jacob. You're the only one I want to be with. For the rest of my life.' His lips crushed mine, a little more forcefully than before. His hand snaked up my back, to find my bra. He unclipped it easily, and flung it away from my body. We paused, my breath going quite fast, to stare into each other's eyes romantically. Jacob pulled me to him, my bare chest against his. He rested his head on my shoulder, and he kissed my shoulder, my collarbone, the base of my neck, under my chin, my jaw line. I shivered with anticipation, waiting for his lips to grace mine again. But they didn't. I groaned in frustration. He laughed against my neck, and then he made his way down. He kissed a trail down from my collar bone, between my breasts, down my stomach, the whole time during which I shivered in pleasure. I placed my hands on the side of his head, his hair trailing over my fingers. 'Jacob,' I whispered hoarsely. He looked up, and then he levelled his eyes with mine. He kissed me quickly.

'What, honey?' I said nothing, but pressed one hand to his chest, with what I felt was force, but probably felt gentle to Jacob. I pushed him onto his back. He seemed surprised, but obviously pleased. I hovered over him, my hair brushing his face, and I leaned down to kiss his lips. Then I moved away, and I kissed his neck…his warm…_warm_ neck. I couldn't think. He was driving me crazy with passion. I kissed his neck again, then just below his collarbone. Jacob leant his head back into his pillow, a small sound escaping his throat. I took one of his hands in mine and I slowly made my way down his chest, kissing it occasionally. I put one finger on the waistband of his shorts, and then another, and then I bent my fingers around it slowly, and peeled it away from his hot skin. Jacob helped, and I was sure he was blushing, but it's hard to tell with him. He kissed me, in just his underwear, and he pulled us up from the bed. He fumbled with the buttons on my jeans, and pulled them down. He went down with them, and he kissed my revealed legs a little shakily. He slowly went upwards, and I shivered as he kissed around my underwear, before he pulled them off. I suddenly felt nervous. He kissed my stomach, completely ignoring the area he had just unveiled. Then he kissed my willing lips again.

'Oh, god, I love you,' I moaned in between kisses. He took my face in his hands.

'I love you more than life itself,' he said, and he kissed me. Oh, god, how I needed him to kiss me. Struggling to focus on anything but kissing him, I managed to get my hands on his underwear, and pull them off. We stepped closer together and then we went back to the bed, both completely naked, our bodies pressed close together. My heart burst with love, and passion and fire-y hunger for Jacob. One of his hands found a place on my thigh, running tantalizingly up and down my leg. My mind whirled with the heat that overpowered me. Slowly, I spread my legs, and Jacob situated himself between them, and I could feel Jacob's manhood brushing against my body. We slowed our kissing, and gazed at each other tenderly. His smile smouldered.

'Take me, Jake,' I said, my voice so quiet, but I knew he could hear me. 'Take me.' Never once breaking eye contact with me, Jacob moved inside of me. He was large, of course. Like the rest of his body. I froze in sudden discomfort, and Jacob kissed my neck softly.

'Are you okay?' he asked. I nodded.

'Go slow.' He did, and soon the warmth and the intense strangeness of this new situation turned into passion and pleasure.

'Oh, Bella,' he murmured in the skin of my shoulder.

'Jake,' I would reply in a breathy tone, every time he said this. It was hot, it was heavy, and it was passionate. Billy didn't come home for a long time, almost as if he knew what we were doing, and over an hour had passed before we stopped. By the end, even Jacob was panting along with me. We redressed, but stayed in his room, arms around each other, and quiet for quite sometime. His hand stroked my arm absently. I lay with one arm over his bare chest. I pressed my lips occasionally to his skin, and every time he returned the favour with a kiss on my hair.

We must have fallen asleep, because when I opened my eyes and glanced at the clock, it was about 4am.

'Jake,' I whispered. 'Are you awake?' Jacob grunted awake.

'Huh? Bella? That you?'

'Yes, it's me,' I whispered. 'Who else would be in your bed at 4 am?' It had been 6 months since that fateful day in the forest. 6 months since the day I'd rejected Edward, and chosen Jacob. 6 months of missing Edward, but not because I was desperately in love with him, but because I missed his company. 6 months of harmony with Jacob. 6 months of pure happiness. And there had not been that giant hole in my heart. Jacob had completely filled it in. He'd been able to this time because I allowed it. I wasn't hanging on for Edward like last time. I was able to give my heart entirely to him. 'We fell asleep,' I whispered loudly. I stood up, wobbling, trying to find my way around Jacob's room in the dark, making cluttering noises.

'Sssshh,' Jacob said worriedly. 'Billy will hear you.'

'Oh, Jacob,' I muttered, 'he never hears us.' Then I giggled, and Jacob was behind me, his hands at my waist. Even in the dark, and at this slight contact between us, already I was growing hyper aware of him, my body wishing to jump on him, my lips itching to kiss his, my arms shaking to surround his neck, and my legs wanting to wrap around his waist. I fought the urge. Jacob's lips were at my ears.

'Don't leave, Bella…honey.' His murmuring at my ear for some reason made my nether regions tingle. My eyes rolled back, and I tipped my head back, my mouth opening slightly. He knew everything that I liked by now, my every weakness. He bit my earlobe. Oh, god. I cringed, feeling my frustration melt away, not the ear. It was my one soft spot. He did it again, and before I could help myself, I turned around, jumped, throwing my arms around his neck, and kissed him. He smirked. 'Gotcha,' he whispered. I scowled, and pulled away. He was, as always, shirtless, and it happened that I knew his weakness also. I knelt down until I was above his boxers. I pulled them from his skin, and kissed the skin directly above his private area, causing a teasing sensation for him. He groaned, his head tipped back. I sucked slightly on his warm skin, and nipped it with my teeth 'Okay, you win…you win,' he muttered. I grinned, and laughed victoriously, but quietly. I leaned up, and kissed him.

'I love you,' I reminded him.

'I know,' he smirked. 'You know I love you.'

'Man, how am I going to get back? My truck is too loud.' I put my hands on my hips, thinking.

'You could always stay…' Jacob hinted heavily. I flicked my hand against him, and then kissed the spot I hit. 'Oh, I wish you wouldn't do that, honey. It drives me crazy.' I grinned.

'I'm going. Charlie still doesn't know that you and I are quite so…serious.'

'So?' asked Jacob. 'Charlie loves me. He's practically shivering in anticipation for the day you come back and tell him you're going to be with me forever.' He grinned cheekily. I rolled my eyes.

'I have to go.' I turned to leave, but Jacob was in front of the door quicker than I could track him in the dark. I walked into him. 'Jacob!' I hissed. He kissed my lips before I could finish frowning.

'Okay, I'll let you go. Be good, honey.' He kissed my neck, and let me past. I walked out hurriedly, before Jacob could convince me to stay. I clambered in the cab of my truck. It was freezing. With a cringing expression, I put the key in the ignition and turned it. The sound was like an atomic bomb going off it was so loud. I winced, and drove out as quickly as my poor engine allowed in the freezing morning weather.

Charlie had noticed my absence. The light in the living room was still on, and Charlie's face appeared at the window. His expression was livid. I turned the car off, silence resuming like it should be at 4am, stowed the keys in my pocket, and walked across the front yard to the house. I was preparing myself for the shouting that was sure to ensue. I walked in, and avoided the moment when I would have to look at his face. I sluggishly oozed into the kitchen, leant against a chair, stared at the floor for a moment, and exhaled. Then I looked up.

'Bella…' he began, his voice contained, 'when I don't see you come home in the afternoon, you know how that worries me. Last time, you were away for three days! And I was worried sick! I'm happy that you're with Jacob now, I've always thought he would be better for you than that _other_ boy, but I don't want you at his house until 4 am.' I stared at him in silence. 'Billy called ahead,' he added. 'Now, Bella. Just how serious are you and Jacob?' No time like the present to tell you protective father about the sexual habits between you and your boyfriend.

'Dad…' I took a breath. 'Jacob and I are very serious. I think one day we will get married. And…we've been…having sex. For a while now.' I heard all the air deflate out of Charlie's chest. I fought the urge to grin. His expression was flat and horrified, like a child who had just seen that the cookie jar was empty. I waited for his reaction.

'Okay…go to bed,' he said, dazed. I quickly ran upstairs. I knew I'd be in for it in the morning.

I sat on my bed, listening intently for any signs of Charlie still being in the house. It was quiet. He'd left. With an excited sound leaping from my mouth, I opened my window and Jacob jumped in. We kissed in greeting.

'Hi,' we finally said at the same time. He took my hand and we walked down the stairs.

'Come on,' said Jacob. 'My car's outside.' He pulled me out the door, my poor uncoordinated feet struggling to keep up. He put me in the seat, and he was around the other side instantly, hopping in and revving up the car. His smile stretched around his entire face.

'What are you so excited about?' I asked, as we drove away from my house, apprehension in my voice. He just smiled. 'Okay, fine.' I sat back in the comfy seat and watched the green blur that was Forks pass by rapidly.

'Oh, you know Sam and Emily sent me a post card,' Jacob said. 'They said Hawaii is fantastic. But the weather is very different.' I smiled.

'I'm glad they're having a good time. They deserve it.' Sam and Emily were on their honeymoon. And had been for the past two months. I glanced at Jacob inconspicuously. Sam and Emily were married. Why did I find myself wanting to be married to Jacob? I'm only nineteen. _And Jacob is seventeen,_ a snide voice in my mind reminded me. But he looks about twenty-five. My head tipped to the side. I already knew that Jacob was the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I wanted to grow old, and Jacob could grow old with me when he stopped being a werewolf, and we would have little babies together, and we'd live it a little house, and make just enough money to last, but we'd be so happy. Oh god, I finally realized, I want to get married. My eyes went wide. And they stayed wide, for the rest of the car trip. When Jacob finally pulled over, my eyes appeared to be growing in size.

'Bella? Honey?' Jacob asked. He laughed, and I refocused on him. I didn't even look at where we were.

'Will you marry me, Jacob?' I said before I could stop myself. I got out of the car, and Jacob was at my side before I could straighten up.

'What did you say?' he breathed. I looked at my feet a little.

'Will you marry me?' I felt so stupid and bewildered saying it. Wasn't Jacob meant to be doing this?

'No, Bella,' he said, and he got on the ground. He was much more suited to my height this way. 'Will _you_ marry _me_?' My face broke into a smile.

'Any day,' I said,' anywhere.' He stood up, and he pulled from his pocket a small ring. It had a silver band with three diamonds across it. He slipped it on my finger. A perfect fit. 'Now, my fiancée, where have you brought me?' I asked playfully. I finally looked around, and my mouth dropped open. It was a house. Small, and in need of a little love, but it was perfect. It had a little garden that would be easy to tame, windows like a cottage, and a little white picket fence. A big red sign in the front had 'SOLD' stamped across it.

'Would you like to move in with me Bella?' asked Jacob with a grin. I put a hand over my mouth. I was overwhelmed, and the happiness welled up in my stomach. Tears of happiness threatened to leak out of my eyes.

'Jacob…you have officially swept me off my feet…' I breathed unevenly, staggered. I jumped up at him, and he caught me. He spun me around, and kissed me. It was perfect, everything was perfect. We had a house, we had a wedding to plan, we had our future lives together.

We had each other.

_-Fin-_

(A/N) Yup, that's it. Just a short little happy two-fic. I hope you enjoyed.

Review, please. Let me know if you have any stories you have ideas for that you think I'd be good at writing.


End file.
